Lemon Poll For How To Train Your Dragon
by Wyrden
Summary: Request based lemon chapters for How to Train Your Dragon! No malexmale but almost everything else is okay
1. Chapter 1

**Taking a little break from my other story, Dragons Were Easy, Astrid Not So Much, and this oneshot has nothing to do with it! In fact, this is just a lemon for those out there looking for something juicy to read. This will be a pure sex scene between Hiccup, Astrid, and Ruffnut. Enjoy!**

Hiccup walked through the Glade, the springs around him giving off a fair amount of steam. Hiccup hated to bathe in front of other people, but some of these Viking women were giving him a boner. Hiccup knew there was a smaller spring in the woods that he liked, and no one knew it was there. Hiccup had to get out of public before his dick started to show too bad.

Hiccup made it to the spring he liked, but he was slightly confused when he heard splashes coming from the spring. Hiccup approached slowly. Hiccup came into view of the spring and his jaw dropped. In the spring were the two prettiest, well... only, teenaged girls on Berk. Ruffnut and _Astrid_.

The water was about belly height, so their beautiful breasts were on grand display, and, when they noticed him, they seemed to not mind his ogling. Their clothes were in a pile on the bank, and When Hiccup saw their panties and knew for sure that they were naked, his dick lost all control and sprang to attention, and Hiccup turned away.

"Don't just stand there, Hiccup, come and take your bath," Ruffnut said, a seductive purr in her voice. Astrid giggled and beckoned him with her eyes, and that was all the encouraging Hiccup needed.

Hiccup took off his clothes and entered the spring backwards, his dick facing away from them. Hiccup knew it would never go down, since he could not only see their tits, but that they seemed to _want_ him.

Astrid started to scrub down Ruffnut's back, and then she said to Hiccup, "Come scrub my back, will you Hiccup?"

"S-sure thing, As-strid," Hiccup stuttered out.

Hiccup lathered his hands In soap and rubbed Astrid's shoulder blades. "Lower," Astrid demanded. Hiccup moved his hands down. He was now scrubbing the small of her gorgeous back. "Lower, Hiccup," Astrid continued, Hiccup once again moved his hands down, now kneading her lower back. "For Odin's sake, go lower, damnit!" Astrid said loudly. Hiccup moved his hands on to her plump ass, her strong cheeks like fleshy globes in his hands. Astrid moaned and pushed her rear back into Hiccups hands. Hiccups dick was in the way, however, and Astrid felt the little monster rub against her cheeks.

"Okay, out of the spring, I can't take it anymore!" Astrid said, getting out of the spring suddenly. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III you are going to fuck my brains out!" Astrid half demanded and half pleaded.

"I'm next," Ruffnut reminded Hiccup by giving his balls an inviting squeeze.

Hiccup approached Astrid and then sat down. Astrid squatted over his dick, facing away from him. Astrid grabbed his eight inch cock and guided it to her entrance. Hiccup groaned as he felt her walls put a vice-grip hold on his dick.

"Shhhit, it's so big," Astrid panted.

Ruffnut started to play with Astrid's tits as she bounced on Hiccups cock. Hiccup reached over and hooked his finger in Ruffnut's cunt, pulling her closer and making her squeal. Hiccup laid down and moved Ruffnut's cunt over his face. Hiccup tongue fucked her while Astrid bounced on his dick. Hiccup reached up and grabbed Ruffnut's tit with his right hand, his left tone sneaking over to Astrid.

Ruffnut came on Hiccup's face, hard. She soaked him from his head to his abs. Hiccup suddenly shoved his finger in Astrid's ass hole, and she also came violently. As the girls rolled off Hiccup, he rose to his knees. Hiccup pulled Ruffnut's ass into the air, and her tits were left on the ground.

"Sorry, but I'm just going to fuck you till I come this time," Hiccup whispered to her.

Hiccup put his dick into her wet snatch, and he immediately shoved forward and bottomed out, making Ruffnut scream. Hiccup pounded her like a dragon in heat. Hiccup reached forward and pulled her chest up high enough to gain access to her tits, and he kept up his rapid fucking as he groped her breasts. As she came, Hiccup dropped her torso again and gripped her hips. Her walls became ever tighter and Hiccup pounded faster, harder. Hiccup finally pulled his dick out. Hiccup waited until Ruffnut finished her orgasm before he turned her around and put his dick in her face. Ruffnut happily accepted his dick into her mouth and she blew him for a full minute, her head bobbing back ad forth with the last of her strength. Ruffnut then passed out from the fatigue and pleasure as Hiccup started coming in powerful jets. Hiccup directed his shots to land on her tits, but a few went wild and ended up in hr face, not that she would mind.

Hiccup was still hard. Astrid started to get up from her spot where came and Hiccup moved in on her. "Astrid you're either going to hate me or love me for this," then he plunged his lubricated dick into Astrid's now upraised ass. Hiccup had always longed for her ass, as Ruffnut may have had bigger tits but Astrid's ass was to die for. Astrid screamed, and Hiccup started thrusting. Astrid came thirty seconds into the fuck, and Hiccup decided she was going to love him. Hiccup fucked her shit hole for fifteen minutes, and she came seven times before he did.

As the teens walked back to the village, Ruffnut said, "I can't wait till next bath day."

**Done! Please tell me how my first lemon was and please read my other fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you t those who reviewed, I am posting a new chapter to hopefully make up for the problems in the first one. Thank you to Greath, TheWetDragon, and Puybabe for the tips!**

Hiccup woke up, his dick happy and his mind numb. Toothless was at the foot of the bed, and he didn't look happy. He could probably smell the sex on Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled and tried to console him. "Don't worry, bud. You can go find some pussy if you want, hell, go talk to Stormfly in the stables today!" Hiccup said cheerfully.

Toothless perked up at the idea, and he bounded out of the room. Hiccup went downstairs to find that Toothless was gone, the front door hanging open. Toothless was so horny he had left without breakfast! "Damn, he always eats his fish in the morning," Hiccup said to himself. Hiccup got a sick idea, "Maybe he wanted tuna today," he said, bursting out laughing at the ridiculous joke.

"What was that about you wanting tuna, Hiccup?" Astrid said as she leaned against the open door's frame.

"N-nothing! I was just... talking to myself," Hiccup defended quickly.

"To bad, I was going to give you all the tuna you could want, but I guess we should just go, eh Ruff?" Ruffnut then poked her head around the door, a sexy smirk on her face.

"I don't know, I caught a lot of them damned tuna this morning, maybe we could just force feed him?" Ruffnut looked at Hiccup like a dragon staring at a sheep.

"No need," Hiccup said, not bothering to hide his growing erection.

"Hmm, you're a little kinky, then?" Ruffnut said, laughing as she walked in.

Hiccup nodded his head, smiling that he was going to get laid again so soon. Astrid came in behind Ruffnut, and she reached around her and grabbed her titties. "Come on, Hiccup, don't leave us high and _wet_," Astrid said, kneading the breasts that she knew Hiccup loved.

Hiccup made a low growl, and his dick was now at full attention, seeing the two girls' foreplay. "Close the door," Hiccup said as he captured Ruffnut in a hard kiss, reaching around for Astrid's ass he he tried to shove his tongue down Ruffnut's throat. Ruffnut moaned as Astrid released her breast to shut the door, and Hiccup's tongue was vibrated by her moan.

Ruffnut pulled away and removed her shirt and breast bindings, revealing her beautiful tits. Astrid followed suit, showing off her slightly smaller, yet equally beautiful, titties. Hiccup took off his pants and underpants, his throbbing cock in the open air, and the girls stared at it hungrily. Astrid took off her skirt, revealing that she was panty-less. Ruffnut pushed Hiccup onto the couch and bent over so her face was level with his dick. "I haven't had breakfast yet, and I love me my protein."

Ruffnut ran her tongue up his length, and Hiccup shuddered in pleasure. Ruffnut enveloped the bulbous head in her mouth and sucked gently, enticing another moan from her recipient. Astrid moved behind Ruffnut again and got on her hands and knees. Astrid pulled down and removed Ruffnuts leggings, and Ruffnut was also panty-less. Astrid then licked Ruffnut's pussy from the bottom to the very top. Ruffnut moaned, this time vibrating Hiccups dick. Astrid toyed with Ruffnut's clit as she tongue fucked her. Ruffnut could feel her orgasm coming, and it was going to be a big one.

Hiccup had moved his hand over Ruffnut's head and was gently urging her to deep throat his cock, burying her nose in his pubic hair. Ruffnut would pause at every down stroke, the entirety of Hiccups dick in her mouth and throat, and shake her head from side to side, moaning the whole time. Hiccup was grunting and urging Ruffnut faster. His dick was being sucked, slightly bent, and vibrated all at the same time, and he couldn't stand it much longer.

"Ruffnut, get ready!" and Hiccup came forcefully on a down stroke, shooting his cum straight down Ruffnut's throat and into her belly. Ruffnut also came, covering Astrid's face and tits in her love juice. Astrid happily lapped up Ruffnut's cum, and Ruffnut slowly crawled away from Hiccup's dick. Astrid moved in and grasped Hiccups limp penis.

"My turn," Astrid said right before she plunged her mouth onto Hiccup's dick. Hiccup moaned as he became hard again. Astrid took his dick out of her mouth with a resounding 'pop'.Astrid moved over his dick and guided it to her dripping vagina. Astrid slipped in his cock and started bouncing. Hiccup moaned along with her, her velvety walls massaging every inch of his dick. Hiccup put his left hand on her upper back, forcing her tits down towards him. Astrid kept up her furious pace as Hiccup sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling it like a baby. Hiccup moved his hands to her ass cheeks, gripping them and pulling them apart as he helped her go faster.

Ruffnut went behind Astrid and cupped Hiccups balls, rolling them as they were jostled by Astrid's vigorous fucking. Ruffnut sucked the two balls into her mouth, her nose getting pushed against Astrid's ass hole whenever she came down. Ruffnut let Hiccup's balls out of her mouth, but his moaning never ceased, and stopped Astrid's movement. Ruffnut shoved her tongue as far into Astrid's anus as it would go, and Astrid screamed in pleasure. Hiccup, feeling left out and very horny, started fucking Astrid again. Astrid didn't last a minute with both of her holes being violated, and she came violently. Astrid rolled off of Hiccup, flopped onto the floor in bliss, and almost passed out. Ruffnut took her place over hiccup's still hard cock.

Ruffnut put Hiccup's dick into her snatch, and then she started to rock back and forth instead of bouncing up and down. She moaned loud enough to make Hiccup worried that the neighbors might hear, but he soon didn't care because his dick was once again being massaged by a warm pussy. Hiccup started to meet her thrusts, pushing himself ever closer to his second orgasm. Hiccup took her nipple into his mouth, but he didn't have to bend her over as far. Hiccup suckled the nipple and made it vibrate with his moaning. Hiccup took his middle finger and stuck it up her ass, making her scream. Ruffnut kept fucking Hiccup, and Hiccup inserted another finger. Ruffnut screamed his name over and over, and she came. Hiccup felt her walls tighten and start trying to milk him of his sperm. Hiccup gave up and came, spurting his seed deep into Ruffnut's womb. Hiccup shot several times before he calmed down.

Astrid was still laying on the floor, unresponsive and nearly passed out. Ruffnut laid on top of Hiccup in post orgasmic bliss, and Hiccup was underneath Ruffnut, a nipple in hos mouth and his hand squeezing her ass. As they recovered, Hiccup couldn't help but thinking, "I wonder if Toothless got any luck today."

**There, I hope I made up for lack of detail in the last chapter. Tell me how they compare please! P.S if there is enough reviews for one, I can do another chapter with the pairing of the reviewer, as long as there is no malexmale. ****This is probably going to turn out to be a reader-controlled poll of lemons, so I will change the name and the description from ****Bath Day?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This pairing is going to be AstridxToothless. Please note that I will only poet every Sunday, but if I'm feeling the vibe, mostly from reviews, I will probably add updates during the week. This chapter is dedicated to Greath!**

Astrid was walking down the path to her house when she saw Hiccup working in the forge. Astrid had a thing for Hiccup in an apron, but she wasn't sure why. Nevertheless, Astrid's core became damp at the sight of him. Astrid and Hiccup had been dating for three months now, and fucking for two of them. Astrid wanted to go make Hiccup fuck her, but he was working, so she decided it was a bad idea.

Astrid changed her route and started walking to Hiccup's house, since his dad was off on a finishing trip and Hiccup would be done in the forge in about an hour. Astrid would most likely end up pleasuring herself on the couch as she waited for him, but that was almost an inevitability.

Astrid made it to Hiccup's house, and she saw that the door was slightly ajar. Astrid walked in carefully, ready to kill the intruder of her boyfriend's house. Astrid walked into the big house, gripping her dagger tightly, but she relaxed when she saw the interior. The whole place was a mess, cushions tossed everywhere, furniture overturned, and, to top it all off, a Nightfury was hanging from the rafters by his tail chewing on a couch cushion.

As Toothless saw he had a spectator he stared directly at Astrid. Toothless was motionless for ten whole seconds, a record for him. Toothless then got down from the rafters, and then looked back at Astrid. Toothless had the cushion in his mouth, and he knew he was busted. Trying to fix himself, Toothless spit out the cushion comically and it landed on the floor with a 'plop'.

Astrid laughed out loud at Toothless' behavior. "Toothless you idiot, I have to clean this up now," She said, moving to the upset couch.

It took Astrid half an hour, but she managed to clean up the living room for Hiccup. Toothless had to help flip over the heavier furniture, but the room was now passably clean. Astrid sighed and placed her hands on her cocked hip, inspecting her handiwork. Toothless noticed her curvy figure subtly, and not for the first time. She was pretty, for a human.

"Thanks a lot, Toothless," Astrid said glumly. "Cleaning made me all not-horny," Astrid sat on the couch, her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. "Maybe I can fix that though," She said, the familiar warmth starting to creep back into her core.

Toothless still sat in front of her, listening to her talk. Her tone and pitch was different, but some of her sounds sounded somewhat familiar to Hiccup's. Toothless didn't get all of it, but he understood that he had done something wrong when he made Astrid clean up his mess.

Astrid's hands snaked down towards her vagina absentmindedly before she stopped at her navel. "Aren't you going to go somewhere?" Astrid asked, a blush forming much to her displeasure. She masturbated all the time, most of the nights when Hiccup doesn't ravish her before bed, and she was getting flustered by having a dragon watch her play with herself.

Toothless tilted his head to the side in response to Astrid''s question. Astrid blushed harder before her hand continued to her mound. Astrid felt silly, and turned on, as she started to rub her slit in front of Toothless. Astrid hiked up her skirt to gain better access to herself, and her milky white legs were on full display. Toothless didn't understand what she was doing until the familiar smell came to him. Toothless smiled in realization. Astrid noticed and her blush reached new levels. Astrid got even more worked up and started to rub harder, faster.

Toothless was getting excited by her smell. Toothless hasn't had any pussy since before Hiccup shot him out of the sky. Before then, Toothless had been a 'player', getting all the action he could want several days a week, so the dry spell was really taking its toll on him.

Astrid was nearing her first climax, and her head was tilted back in ecstasy. Toothless took in her smell, and the swell of her breasts, he was starting to see why human males like them so much. Finally, Toothless couldn't take it anymore. Toothless crept closer and moved his snout forward into Astrid's crotch to smell her better. Toothless quickly ran his tongue up her wet slit through her underpants. Astrid gasped loudly, and she came immediately. Toothless loved her taste and had a meal when more of her fluids came rushing out.

Astrid was so horny she didn't have any second thoughts, and Toothless' tongue felt so _good_ that she lost all control. Astrid pushed Toothless head away momentarily, only to rip off her underpants and pull his head back into her crotch. Toothless started lapping at her unobstructed vagina, his rough catlike tongue stimulating her clit with every swipe. Astrid shuddered and had another orgasm, the quickest ever.

Toothless' member started to unsheathe, slowly growing to it's full fourteen inches. Toothless was amazed that a human was making him hard, but he _was _pretty horny. Toothless drank more of Astrid's juice and then started to redirect his tongue in a slow trail upwards. Toothless move up, strategically positioning his cock at Astrid's entrance as he ran his rough tongue over her nipples.

Astrid knew what was happening, and she was both repulsed and extremely turned on. Astrid grew even more wet at the prospect of getting fucked by a _dragon_. Astrid glanced down at his cock and saw the sheer size of it. It was massive! Astrid nearly came when she saw the dragon's monster dick, and she no longer had any qualms about fucking Toothless.

Toothless stopped the attentions to Astrid's tits and started to push his cock forward, poking her dripping vagina gingerly. Astrid reached in between her legs and lined him up. Toothless felt the head of his dick go in and then jammed forward roughly, the only way to have sex, in his opinion.

Astrid screamed at the intrusion, and Toothless stopped moving. Toothless wasn't concerned about her adjusting to his size, he had stopped to relish the tightest pussy he had ever felt, and he has felt a lot of them! Astrid felt his dick bulging her cervix, and she moaned loudly. Toothless heard the moan and came back to his senses. Toothless started to pump into Astrid, slowly at first. Astrid made low moans, and Toothless licked her tit again. Toothless picked up his pace, making Astrid's moans do the same. Astrid was being pushed backwards with every thrust, and she stopped Toothless.

Astrid pulled out the dick, and Toothless whimpered in complaint. Astrid pushed Toothless onto his back and, when he got the idea, he complied willingly. Astrid then laid on Toothless, lining up his dick to go into her pussy once more. Astrid had her tits on Toothless' chest, and she could feel his rough scales tug at her nipples with every thrust. Astrid moaned louder and louder, until she finally came. Toothless slowed down during her orgasm, but he still had a lot left in him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Astrid whipped around to see Hiccup standing at the door.

"Uh, come and, join us?" Astrid asked, her voice hitching every time Toothless pumped into her pussy as she asked the question.

Hiccup had secretly fantasized about this moment, so he readily took off his clothes and had a hard boner. Hiccup strode up to a moaning Astrid and eyed her puckered ass hole. Hiccup had fucked he ass before, but never with a dick in her front side.

Astrid was moaning fairly loudly already, so she screamed when Hiccup popped the head of his dick into her ass. Hiccup shoved himself all the way in before he stopped to relish the feeling. Hiccup could feel Toothless pumping away, and Astrid was continuously contracting as she moaned loudly, so Hiccup was trying his hardest not to come already. Hiccup waited another moment, and then started to pump in time with Toothless, and Astrid let out a long, loud scream. It's a good thing Hiccup lived a little way away from the rest of the village. Hiccup pumped into her dry, tight ass and felt his climax already approaching. Astrid came with a shriek and Hiccup took the opportunity to stop thrusting and control his happy dick.

Toothless was panting heavily and was obviously close to his own orgasm. Hiccup resumed his vigorous pace to match with his dragon and Astrid resumed her moaning. Hiccup could hold himself back no longer and he came hard into Astrid's ass. Hiccup heard Toothless roar during his third powerful squirt and yanked Astrid off of his pulsating dick. Astrid felt Hiccups dick throbbing with every string of thick cum shooting from him and came for the last time. Toothless' dick convulsed and he shot a quart of cum out of his dick on his first shot, and it landed on Astrid's face, a good deal landing in her open mouth. Astrid tried to swallow all she could, but Toothless shot another three loads at her, and one landed on her tits.

Astrid sat back and sighed, looked at her two sex machines, and said, "Why weren't we doing this before?"

**Greath, I hope I made you proud ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaack****! This time there will be RuffnutxDragonxHiccup. I'm trying to get as many requests in a chapter as possible, so that means longer chapters ****after this one. More notes at the bottom.**** ;)**

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything... unfortunately.**

Ruffnut walked through the village, bored as hell. She was kind of hoping Tuffnut would come along and pick a fight so they could 'wrestle' it out. Ruffnut smiled at the thought, since wrestling had become much more interesting when they found out what puberty was. Ruffnut discreetly rubbed her crotch as she walked along, heading towards the Dragon arena. Well, actually the Dragon Arena had become more of a Dragon Stable since Hiccup killed the Red Death.

Ruffnut strolled through the entrance of the 'stable' and made her way to the Zippleback area. There were two other Zipplebacks besides Barf and Belch. Ruffnut paused in confusion, would you count that as four Zipplebacks because of the heads or just two because of the bodies? Ruffnut shrugged it off and stopped halfway to the Zipplebacks when she heard a noise. Ruffnut turned towards the door she heard the noise from the door was one that led to the Terror's area, and this was a bad time for Terrors to be interacting because they were aggressive this time of year. It was mating season.

A soft repetitive grunting was coming from the other side of the door. Ruffnut slowly opened the door, prepared for the worst, and, secretly, the best. Ruffnut swung the door all the way open and saw that there was more than one dragon in it, which was 'illegal'. Not to mention that one of the dragons was wild, and that said wild dragon was fucking the shit out of the tamed one.

"Aw, hell no!" Ruffnut yelled and pushed the wild Terror off the female tame one with her boot. The male Terror was furtively humping the air, his four inch penis flopping madly. Ruffnut got a both kinky and evil idea. Ruffnut Bent over and grasped the cock of the Terror. The little dragon had a look of momentary euphoria as the hand enveloped his member. Then, Ruffnut flung him out the open door, using his dick as a handle and seriously hurting the little dragon. The Terror groaned in pain as he flew away with a deflating penis.

"You little whore," Ruffnut said playfully to the female dragon. Ruffnut became somewhat sympathetic when she saw the female Terror trying to rub itself with it's clawed hand, resulting in only a slightly scratched vagina. The small female dragon cried out in frustration and sat down, panting heavily in heat and arousal.

Ruffnut felt bad for what she did, but she knew she might regret her next action. "Come here," Ruffnut said with a sigh, sitting down on the dusty floor cross-legged. The Terrible Terror scuttled over to her cautiously, wary of her intentions. Ruffnut reached for the Terror, quickly grabbing it by the middle. The dragon squirmed for a moment, but then stopped when it felt another intrusion to its core.

Ruffnut smiled in the sweetest way she could, so she only looked like she wanted to strangle the dragon instead of tear it's head off. Ruffnut started to pump her index finger into the Terrors hole slowly, rubbing it's clit at the same time. The Terror made small noises of pleasure. Ruffnut continued her administrations, picking up the pace after a few minutes. The Terror flipped itself around, showing it's rear to Ruffnut, giving her better access.

Ruffnut added another finger to the dragons cunt, making it moan a little louder with each thrust. The Terror's head was now positioned in the crotch of Ruffnut's legs, and it used its snout to move her skirt aside, and it then saw she was not wearing any panties. Ruffnut saw what was happening, but she didn't make a move to stop it. Ruffnut just kept jamming her first two fingers into the Terrors tight hole as it made soft whimpering noises whilst moving her skirt. The Terror kept its ass in the air and snaked its head in between Ruffnut's legs. Ruffnut felt the movement along her thighs and was immediately flooded by arousal.

Ruffnut responded to the Terror's advances by pumping faster, her hand making a _fap_ against the little dragon's behind every time she thrust back in. The Terror was gasping in pleasure now, and its first orgasm hit it. Ruffnut felt the Terror's inner walls clamp down on her fingers and she stopped pumping, only to curl her fingers up into the walls of the Terror, making it let out a small roar of pleasure. The Terror, after it came down from its high, put its snout right near Ruffnut''s now-dripping vagina. The Terror lashed its snake like tongue out and trailed it along Ruffnut's slit, paying extra attention near the top, where her clit was still hidden. Ruffnut had gasped loudly when the Terror had reached her little love-bump, which is why the little dragon responded the way it did.

The Terror played with Ruffnut's now-emerging clit for a while, earning a faster pace which in turn caused the dragon to moan even louder. The Terror eventually drifted away from Ruffnut's nerve bundle, hot panting following its tongue on its journey downwards. Ruffnut expected it, but she still let out a muffled scream when the Terror shoved its writhing tongue deep into her cavern. The rough tongue moved like a worm, squirming around like it had a mind of its own and making Ruffnut moan in ecstasy.

Suddenly, as Ruffnut was about to have another blissful orgasm, the Terror stopped, and then fled from the room. Ruffnut let out a wail of disappointment at the loss of her new 'friend'. Ruffnut turned around, looking for the cause of the Terror's... terror, and she had vengeance and blood on her mind. As Ruffnut looked at the door, she saw a familiar somewhat-bony frame with a fake leg leaning on the door frame.

"A little kinky today, Ruffnut?" Hiccup said, grinning from ear to ear at his horny friend.

Ruffnut looked at his crotch, "Looks like you appreciate it, so there is a plus side," Ruffnut said seductively, moving towards Hiccup like a hungry predator.

"N-now Ruffnut, I came here only to investigate the moaning!" Hiccup said, being backed into a corner by the viking.

Ruffnut fondled him, whispering into his ear her sweet words of evil. "You can stay a while, since One: You are hard as a rock, and Two: You owe me for scaring off my sex toy," Ruffnut then licked the shell of Hiccup's ear to seal his fate.

Hiccup could no longer resist his primal urges. Hiccup reached around Ruffnut, grabbed her ass with both hands, and pulled her towards him. Hiccup moved his free hand to his waist, and he pulled down his waistband. Ruffnut grunted as she and Hiccup took turns at tongue-fucking each other, Hiccup using her ass as leverage to grind her vagina into his crotch.

Ruffnut suddenly pushed Hiccup away, a blush of excitement on her cheeks. Ruffnut tugged off her tunic, revealing her breasts. She had expected to get laid by somebody, so she never bothered to put on a breast band today. Ruffnut kissed Hiccup fiercely once more and then trailed her kisses to his stomach. Hiccup groaned at the attention. Hiccup's underpants were bulging in excitement, and Ruffnut relieved the stress by tugging down his shorts. Ruffnut wasted no time and popped the head of his dick into her mouth. Hiccup let loose another moan, and he put his hand on the back of her head, urging her on. Ruffnut's tongue circled his head, paying extra attention to the sensitive underside, as she bobbed her head back and forth on Hiccup's penis.

Hiccup felt himself about to come, and he wanted to wait. Hiccup pulled Ruffnut away from her activity and immediately started to suck on her nipples to avoid the consequences of interrupting her. Ruffnut moaned loudly and pushed Hiccups head deeper into her breasts. Hiccup made no complaints, even it was a little hard to breath. Hiccup continued to lick and suckle as he moved his left hand down to her core. Hiccup inserted two fingers into her dripping pussy, and her walls immediately camped at the intrusion. Hiccup started pumping, and he imagined those tight walls around a different appendage.

Ruffnut pulled Hiccup's face out from between her hills and turned around. "Take me now, Hiccup," Ruffnut said desperately as she bent over, exposing her panty-less pussy.

Hiccup couldn't get into her fast enough. Hiccup halted when he bottomed out and ground his hips in a circle, testing the waters so to speak. Hiccup got over his hesitation and started furiously pumping. Ruffnut made a high pitched squeak of pleasure every time Hiccup's hips smashed into her backside, and she already felt her orgasm approaching. "Holy Freya, Hiccup! I'm gonna fucking cum! Go faster! Faster!"

Hiccup heard her plea and he delivered a new dose of speed to his fucking. Hiccup could feel his own orgasm creeping up on him, but he didn't dare slow down. Hiccup kept pounding almost angrily at Ruffnut's backside, and he heard Ruffnut's moans and squeals. Hiccup was trying to hold it in, but he was starting to lose it. "Ruffnut, It's too much! I'm going to come!"

"Let's come together, Hiccup," Ruffnut said between pants.

Hiccup increased his speed one more time, and he was almost a blur slapping into a firm ass. Hiccup felt his balls tighten and he let loose his seed with a mighty yell, and Ruffnut screamed in her own ecstasy. Walls clamped down on a pulsing member, and juices mingled. Hiccup collapsed to the side and pulled Ruffnut with him. his slowly deflating dick still in her.

The duo laid there for a few minutes, and then another voice was heard at the door, and it startled the both of them. "Shit, man! You're fucking my sister!" Tuffnut said, surprised.

** Sorry it's a little short, but I wanted to get it up as soon as possible! It's so nice being back, and I got all of my memory back, so I will go back to updates on Sundays! **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this time I decided to do a kinky ToothlessxStormfly! People seem to like it when dragons are involved also, so I will try to add it in whenever possible :) Stormfly makes her debut this chapter, and it will lead to many other parts in this series! Revised version**

Hiccup woke up from a good night's sleep, something that had been becoming very infrequent lately; with reforging weapons and building ships from the Red Death battle, to Astrid. Ooohh, Astrid. Astrid had been wanting sex more and more often, and Hiccup wasn't complaining at first, but he had been going two or three times a day for the past week or so, and his sleep has been poor.

Hiccup, after breakfast, left his house and went off to find Toothless. Toothless would take off in the morning, especially if Hiccup sleeps in too late to feed him breakfast. Hiccup had seen him hanging around the dragon stables lately, and he wondered if it was nearing mating season for Nightfuries. Hiccup hoped Toothless could get a mate, it seemed like he was held down ever since they met up.

Hiccup walked through the village, the women viking giving him sidelong glances, and Ruffnut bluntly staring at him up and down, licking her lips at the thought of him. Hiccup ignored the attention, he was well used to his fame by now. Hiccup continued on his path to the stables, his pace slow and leisurely. Hiccup didn't have to work today, but he normally went to the forge on his days off anyways.

Hiccup made it to the stables, and he heard a scuffle going on inside. It wasn't uncommon for the dragons to wrestle around, and it kept their fighting energy off of the villagers. Hiccup took a shield off of the rack by the door, in case he had to break the fight up. The shield was round, made of wood, had a metal lining, and a metal lump on the front center. Hiccup, after examining the shield, went inside, the shield in front of him defensively.

Hiccup walked into the main room of the stables, the old arena part, and saw a sight he predicted and didn't believe. Hiccup saw Toothless, and Stormfly, in the middle of the arena. The two dragons were always fairly friendly towards each other, so Hiccup knew they weren't fighting. The only explanation for Toothless' mounted position on Stormfly was that Toothless was mating her.

Hiccup froze for a full minute, just taking in the sight of the blue dragon getting dominated by Toothless. Toothless was behind Stormfly, mounted on her back, and was humping away feverishly as he kept re-adjusting his footing; as his claws were not as retractable as his teeth and he was on smooth stone. Stormfly lay with her head resting on the ground, her tail end in the air, and her tongue hanging out. Hiccup got a glance at Toothless' fuck tool, and marveled at it's size. It was over a foot long! How did he manage to hide that thing?

Hiccup was about to walk back out and leave his buddy to his business when he saw a second amazing sight. Off in a corner, where she had previously gone unnoticed, Astrid sat on her bare butt, her skirt discarded to the side. Hiccup wasn't finished being astounded, for Astrid was desperately jamming her fingers in and out of her vagina.

**Approximately an hour ago...**

Toothless awoke from his much needed slumber. He was on his human's bed, curled up at the bottom, and the sun was already up. Normally, he would rise with the sun; but, much like Hiccup, he had been very busy the past week. Some days Hiccup would ask him to help rebuild the ships by carrying heavy loads of logs to the docks, and other days, when Hiccup was in the forge, he was at the stables, trying to catch the eye of a certain blue Nadder that had caught his eye. Stormfly was extremely vain, proud, and very domineering, directing most of the other dragons in the stables to do her bidding.

Toothless slowly got off of the bed, trying his best not to wake his friend. Hiccup had slept in, so that meant that they had the day off, and Toothless didn't want to wait around for him to wake and feed him again. the Nightfury crept down the normally creaky stairs; but, since he was an extremely stealthy dragon, he didn't make a noise as he left the house.

Toothless bounded down to the dock. He wanted to fly, but Hiccup had told him he couldn't fly alone yet. Hiccup was apparently working on a self controlled tail fin. Toothless shook the thoughts from his head as he neared the docks. He passed several vikings working before he came to his favorite fishing spot. As the tide cam in, a hole in the shore was overflown with water and fish got in it. As the tide went back out, the fish became trapped and Toothless' for the taking.

Toothless reached his secluded 'pond' at the end of the dock and only saw five fish in it. He looked at the pond pitifully and ate four of the fish, leaving only a cod. The meager snack should hold him off until he got to Hiccup and demanded a basket of fish. Toothless scooped up the remaining fish in his now 'toothless' mouth and bounded to the dragon stables.

Toothless was about to walk in when his acute ears picked up on a soft moaning, a dragon's moaning. Toothless reverted to super stealth mode. He crept silently to see the mating ritual, and he was curious to see who was getting lucky. Toothless almost made it all the way in before he stopped to peek around the corner. The black dragon made sure the fish was securely in his mouth before proceeding. He didn't want to drop it and let the _smack!_ give him away and deprive of his free porn.

Toothless crept every closer to the last corner blocking his view. He peered around the wall to observe the couple going at it in the well-lit area. Toothless saw Stormfly, and that sent his dick shooting out of it's sheath alone. Then Toothless the noticed the other in this pair. Astrid, the only viking Toothless found attractive, fingering her dragon with three fingers, her other hand beneath her skirt.

Toothless lost control momentarily at the hot sight, the fish slipping and sliding down his throat, causing him to make a gagging noise at the unexpected morsel. If the two females weren't so immersed in their session, he would have been caught. Toothless continued to watch as his penis grew ever larger. After about three minutes, Toothless' dick was at full length and rock hard. His arousal was also peaked, which was clouding his judgment.

Toothless watched Astrid add another finger to her fucking of her dragon, and then his control snapped. Toothless, now abandoning all attempts of stealth, walked forward. He approached the girls and wasn't noticed until he was almost upon them. Stormfly noticed him first. _"Toothless! What the fuck are you doing here!" _she dragon-yelled, trying to get Astrid's fingers out of her cunt.

Toothless said nothing, but only pushed Astrid's hand away with his snout and then moved his tongue to Stormfly's folds. _"I demand you stop this instant, OH FUCK!" _Stormfly fell to the stone floor as Toothless drove his six inch rough tongue into a warm, tight cave.

Toothless writhed his tongue around, eliciting a loud roar from Stormfly. Toothless felt around her pussy for a moment, trying to get his bearings as best as possible. Stormfly shook on the ground as Toothless felt around inside of her, her orgasm fast approaching. Toothless could feel her walls start to pulse, and he could tell that she was close to coming. Stormfly struggled to lift herself from her position on the ground.

After Toothless pushed her away, Astrid consented to sit down and finish herself off as her dragon was taken care of. Astrid went and sat in a corner, her hand beneath her skirt and rubbing frantically at her clitoris. Her skirt kept getting in the way, and Astrid flung it to the side to make room for her other hand. Astrid watched Toothless' tongue delve into her friend's snatch, her own fingers mimicking the motion. Astrid fucked herself with one hand and rubbed herself with the other as her show went on.

_"Toothless, please, stop," _Stormfly called out feebly, her cries of pleasure telling Toothless the exact opposite. _"Toothless, PLEASE! If you don't stop I'm going to, NGHH!" _Stormfly tensed as her orgasm hit hard.

Toothless felt it come, and he started to pull his tongue out gently, but her walls crushed down on it, preventing further movement. Toothless would not be hindered, however, and ripped his head back, freeing his tongue. Stormfly let out a shrill screech, her orgasm stretching out longer due to the rough treatment. Toothless gave the little cock-tease no mercy, and immediately forcibly plunged his member all the way into her.

Stormfly went into a state of extreme pleasure and almost passed out. Toothless would have started fucking her, but her wall were viced down so hard, his dick was compressed to half of it's normal diameter, and movement hurt at the moment. Stormfly came for another two minutes, and then Toothless started to honestly fuck the dragon.

_"Yes, yes, you big fucking stud! Fuck me! Fuck my tight little hole!" S_tormfly's pleading to stop had become desperate calls for more.

_"You sexy little bitch," _Toothless said as he pounded Stormfly's snatch from behind, _"you gave me blue balls all fucking week. You little cock tease, I'm going to fuck you until you can't breathe!" _Toothless yelled in passion.

_"Yes, punish me, you monster! Fill me up and torture me with your huge __dick__!" _Stormfly screamed in pleasure as another orgasm hit. Toothless pounded harder when he felt her walls clench.

_"Fuck! Take my cock!" _Toothless pounded away as Stormfly slumped to the ground again, this time her ass was held in the air by Toothless' pole. Toothless drove the blue dragon into the cold floor with his mighty thrusts, her juices seeping out around his shaft.

Stormfly whimpered at the beating she was taking, and she called to Toothless, _"Oh, it hurts so fucking good! Fuck me harder! Fuck your submissive little slut!"_

The last line both surprised and aroused Toothless even farther. The great Stormfly was submissive? Toothless was so turned on by the concept, he felt his orgasm rushing forward. _"Who's your master?"_

_ "I am!" _Stormfly responded loudly, her third and most powerful orgasm coming on.

_"Say it! Tell me who your fucking master is!" _Toothless called frantically, his pace surging faster and his pounding becoming much more forceful.

_"You are! You are my master!" _Stormfly was at the edge of her orgasmic cliff. "FUCK ME MASTER!" Stormfly came with her last words, her juices spraying out around her master's cock.

Toothless let out a final roar, and he felt Stormfly's walls tighten once more. Toothless could no longer hold out, being called 'Master' had finally sent him over the edge. Toothless came inside of Stormfly, his cum amount reaching gallons, a lot even for a dragon.

Toothless was definitely winded,, but dragons had enough stamina were the males could go for at least two rounds, and he didn't want to let this opportunity go to waste. Toothless walked to Stormfly's head. Toothless leaned over in a way that put his half-erect dick in front of his pet's face.

_"Clean it, pet,"_ Toothless ordered sternly.

_"Yes, Master,"_ Stormfly said before she ran a tentative tongue up Toothless' shaft. Toothless loved the rough texture of her tongue, but wasn't satisfied with the pace.

_"Faster, slut," _Toothless said, poking his dick into her face.

Stormfly ran her tongue up and down Toothless' dick frantically, the appendage now clean, and hard again. Stormfly stopped her attentions, expecting praise for cleaning him.

_"Did I say stop?"_ Toothless said tersely.

_"No, Master," _Stormfly said, shaking in fear of punishment.

_"You must be punished for your insolence," _ Toothless said, his voice growing icy.

_"Yes, Master," _ Stormfly said dejectedly.

_"Open your mouth." _

Stormfly left her mouth agape as instructed.

Toothless inserted the head of his dick into Stormfly's mouth, a natural cleft in her razor sharp teeth luckily placed in her front four teeth. Toothless rammed his cock forward. Stormfly gagged as the pole went down her throat, and she could no longer breathe. Toothless started sawing his hips back and forth slowly, going deeper every time and ensuring his penis wouldn't get cut. Toothless was now hilt deep in Stormfly's throat, and the only time she could get a breathe was when he pulled back. Toothless held his dick in for a moment, letting her esophagus struggle to get the intrusion out of it, essentially massaging his member.

Toothless started pumping without warning. Stormfly was taken off guard, and she went a few pumps without taking a breath. Stormfly let out a strangled noise every time Toothless broke into her esophagus, the noise only turning Toothless on even further.

Toothless knew he didn't have to last this time, and he started fucking Stormfly's skull at a blinding speed, Stormfly had to wait three strokes before she could attempt to get a breath in, and a few times her timing was off and her windpipe also got fucked. Toothless stepped forward, and he pounded harder. This much force would have killed a human, and Stormfly's face was sure to be bruised after this. Toothless was letting out small grunts of pleasure as he skull-fucked his slave, and Stormfly couldn't help but make gagging noises, helping her master along.

Toothless picked up the pace for a last time and pounded ever harder. Toothless jammed his rod as far as it would go and shot his massive load straight down Stormfly's throat and into her stomach. Toothless pulled his happy member out of her mouth and let her collapse to the ground. Stormfly laid on the stone floor, struggling to regain her composure and her breath. _"You owe me so much for doing this for you," _Stormfly said_._

_"I know, you can be the dominant one next time,"_ Toothless responded, hinting that he would be back for more.

Toothless started walking out of the arena, and Hiccup stepped in. Toothless was surprised, but he was too tired to do anything. Hiccup pat Toothless on a job well done and walked into the main arena area. Hiccup looked over the still panting Stormfly and locked aroused eyes with Astrid.

** Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get some feedback on adding words into the sex before I went all out on the new idea. Next Chapter will be same concept, but with Hiccup and Astrid after the dragon fuck. Please ell me how I did and if you like the idea of 'sex talk'!**


End file.
